


What Becomes of the Other Two?

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [47]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Death, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Incest, Kidnapping, Moving On, Murder, Pain, Past Character Death, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Follow me on Instagram for updates and requests: missabsinthewritesNo one knew that the Lannister twins had once been triplets.





	What Becomes of the Other Two?

There was one time each year where many in the Keep knew to leave Cersei alone. This day was one of mourning for her. One where she refused to come out of her room. No one was permitted to enter her chamber except for her Jaime. 

On this day even Jaime was noted to be incredibly melancholy, often stuck in his own thoughts and unable to do much but stand guard. 

“Must we do this every year, Cersei?” Inside of her chamber there was no light. All drapes were pulled closed and no candles were lit. Still he could make out the silhouette of his older sister sitting still in a chair. In front of her was a flagon of wine that she continued to pour herself. 

Jaime was tired of feeling hollow on the same day every year. Tired of waking up with a sudden pain in his chest and remembering what no longer was there. They had to move on. Certainly Jaime couldn’t go on to live like that. There was no bringing back the dead. 

Cersei however was still tender, her wounds still open and bleeding as eyes like wildfire glare up at him. “Are you suggesting we forget about her?” 

“No-” 

“Then what are you trying to say, Jaime? Everyone else has forgotten, but I will not.” Her voice is taught, on the verge of more tears despite her having already shed so many. “She deserves more than that.” 

Jaw ticking, Jaime strides forward. “You forget she was my sister too. She was my lover just as much as she was your’s!” 

Cersei throws aside her chair, making the thick wood slam against the floor nearly breaking off a leg. Anger flared on her face. 

No one knew that the Lannister twins had once been triplets.  
*  
  


“Myrcella?” Cersei smiles at (y/n). 

Her younger sister nods while brushing out the hair of one of her dolls. Cersei always thought that (y/n) was just like a doll. Prettier than any porcelain one she owned. “That’s what I want to name my daughter. Don’t you think it’s a pretty name?” Since they were small (y/n) and Cersei had always shared a room. Once upon a time Jaime had also shared one with them as well, but Joanna had instructed the maids to separate the three so that Jaime’s room would be on the other side of Casterly Rock. 

Their chamber was a large one, bigger than the stables that housed (y/n)’s beloved pony Smallbit. What else was expected for the lovely daughters of Tywin Lannister? Filled with the finest gowns in all of Westeros and all the toys that they could ever ask for. They were the real gems of the west and from the open bay windows the afternoon glow off of the Sunset Sea made the whole room appear gold. 

Ever indulgent in her younger sister, Cersei nods and gives (y/n) a small kiss on her lips. “Very.” 

A smile lights up her face more than the sun ever could, but it was quick to die as she looks at the empty spot right next to her. “I wish Jaime still slept with us. Why was mother so mad? We didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“No.” She agreed and stared at the same spot, missing the third part of their trio. “No, we did nothing wrong. Sometimes people just don’t understand love. Even our own mother.” 

“Hey,” (y/n) tugged gently at one of Cersei’s golden tresses “I have an idea.” 

Cersei needn’t ask what was on her mind before (y/n) was grabbing her hands and pulling her up. The flutter of her skirts flying behind her made Cersei giggle as her and (y/n) took flight through the halls of Casterly Rock. She catches a glimpse of (y/n)’s long hair sways from side to side; her smile growing by the second. Inside her heart was a warmth she never got tired of feeling. Jaime and Cersei could both agree upon that, (y/n) could set any of the aflame at any moment. 

Many knew to stay clear of (y/n) when they saw her running down the corridor, Cersei a helpless passenger in tow. Although being of a kind disposition, that didn’t mean that (y/n) was completely beyond mischievous behavior. No one could put her to blame though. The only times she was ever mischievous was to make her brother and sister happy again. 

Air seemed to flow through Cersei as (y/n) takes them outside into the courtyard and beyond to the gritty sand and dirt of the training grounds. Immediately Cersei finds the form of Jaime sparring with Casterly Rock’s Master-at-Arms, younger boys gathered around as they watched attentively. No breathing could be heard. The only sound was the clashing of blades and the pivoting of feet on the ground. 

The two Lannister daughters keep a distance at first, catching their breath and enraptured by their brother. 

He was beautiful when he fought. Who could have thought that someone could make the art of fighting and battle look so beautiful and graceful? (y/n) was always flustered whenever she watched Jaime fight. It was obvious despite her effort to hide it. Cersei found it endearing that love was so clear on her face. Pink would catch in the high of her cheeks, lips parted in a drawn in sigh, and eyes so glittering that Cersei nearly mistook them for pieces of jewelry. 

Taking hold of her hand, Cersei led them closer to the small arena that had built around the training pit. Many of the boys moved when they caught sight of the golden haired girls that were close to them. They jumped as both passed by them with confidence. (y/n) places her forearms on the wooden posts that encircled around the arena. 

“Oh come now Jaime!” (y/n) calls out to her brother. “Go easy on the poor boy.” 

The Master-at-Arms turns around, red faced and sweating profusely. “You two aren’t allowed to be here!” 

With a cocky grin, Jaime puts down his sword a bit. Even at such a young age, Jaime was already so skilled so much so that it was easy for him now to even defeat the very man who taught him. A man that was decades older than the young Lannister lord. 

“My sweet sisters have come to see me play.” Carefree, Jaime laughs. Each sentence slung at him from the Lannister triplets made the seasoned knight even angrier. “I shouldn’t be long!” 

“Don’t keep us waiting, Jaime love.” Cersei tells him, pretending to be stern but that was something Cersei never really could be with Jaime.  
  
  
  
  


It was quiet here. 

Quiet; somewhere secret kisses could be shared between them without being condemned as sinful. Butterflies of white and orange danced about as soft blades of grass cushion Cersei’s body, a heavy weight of gold becoming a pillow. Hazy orange dyes the sky and cast a gentle glow on (y/n) as she leans down to kiss her. Cersei’s eyelids drift down at the feel of something so sensual and loving. She wanted them to stay like that, just the three of them for the rest of their lives. With the love of her siblings forever sustaining her. 

Those were sweet childish dreams though. Sweetness such as that had no place in the real world. There were simply things that were stronger than Cersei and her love for Jaime and (y/n). As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t protect them from everything. 

Tywin Lannister was a man known to have many enemies considering that he stepped on everyone’s feet without any consideration to their feelings and outcome. Vengeful men would do anything to make him feel the slightest bit of pain; which is a hard task indeed since Tywin was a hard man that never showed his emotions. 

One day while they were in the courtyard, Cersei said she was going back inside. While (y/n) did initially move to follow her sister, she spotted a bunny hopping in the bushes. Delighted at the sight, (y/n) told Cersei that she would be there in a moment. Not wanting her sister to stray too far, Cersei informed a nearby guard to watch out for (y/n), make sure she didn’t get into too much trouble. Even though they were at the sweet age of fifteen the eldest of the triplets was still like a mothering hen. Especially with one so sweet as (y/n). Unlike Cersei, (y/n) was unaware of her beauty and alluring innocence. Many knights and lords already flirted with her. When Cersei tried to point this out to her, the youngest would merely laugh and insist that that wasn’t what they were doing. 

Had she known that the guard that was near wasn’t actually a Lannister guard, well, Cersei would have never left her sister all alone. Since childhood the triplets had trusted the household guards without batting an eye. These men were sworn to them after all and House Lannister. Why would they ever have any suspicion that they were not safe? 

Cersei had waited and waited for (y/n) to show up. Night dyed the sky when Cersei finally ran straight to her father and brother in tears that (y/n) had not returned. 

A search was immediately conducted. No (y/n) was found, but a note was. A ransom note. 

Someone had taken Lannister guard armor in order to sneak in and kidnap (y/n). 

“You HAVE to pay.” Cersei pleads with Tywin, nearly hysterical as she clings to herself. There was no Jaime there to soothe the pain that was overwhelming her. He was a knight in King’s Landing. 

Leagues away from Casterly Rock. Had Jaime been there though it might have been a different story. “We have more than enough.” 

Tywin looks at his eldest daughter as if she was just some naive child. “We do not negotiate with thugs like this.” He holds up the piece of paper as if to show her, but Cersei’s eyes were overflowing with tears. “We will send out soldiers to retrieve her and he will pay a price of his own.” 

“What?! Just give him the money father!” Snapped Cersei, voice lashing out venomously. She lunges forward, gripping the edges of Tywin’s desk. “Who knows how long she has or if he’s done anything to her!” 

With just a motion of his hand there were maids and guards preparing to drag Cersei out of there. She wouldn’t go without a fight. 

“She’s your daughter!” She screams as she fights off the hands that try to grab her. “Don’t just sit there! DO SOMETHING!!” 

Already making his mind up, Tywin stands and walks over to a sobbing Cersei. “She will be found and the lowlife mongrel will pay.” 

Hollow words. That’s all Cersei thought to herself as she hung her head in defeat. Gods did she wish Jaime was there. He would’ve stayed with (y/n) outside to make sure nothing happened to her. 

A terrifying thought harassed her then: it was her own fault for leaving (y/n) outside. This was all her fault. That thought was enough to kill her. She had put her baby sister in harm’s way.  
  
  


In the early morning soldiers returned with (y/n)’s body. 

The days following her death were a complete haze to Cersei. Even when Jaime arrived from King’s Landing she was numb to his touches. Numb to his fury that he released upon everyone, especially their father. 

Cersei could hardly look upon (y/n)’s body at the funeral. She kept convincing herself that (y/n) would wake up, that this was all some sort of cruel joke she was playing on them. 

“What becomes of us now, Jaime?” Her voice cracked as she spoke. 

“What do you mean?” 

Swollen, red eyes turn up to him. “When one of us is gone, are we still triplets?” 

Jaime didn’t know. He had no answer.  
*  


“So, do you have an answer yet?” Cersei asked him bitterly. “You never did answer my question. The one I asked you at (y/n)’s funeral.”

Since her death, it was like everyone chose to forget about her. Like it would be easier than remembering the girl that would prance around the halls of Casterly Rock. Remembering her was too painful for most. Even their Uncle Kevan rarely spoke of her. What was there to say about a girl that had been dead for years? Many now just called Jaime and Cersei twins. Some just didn’t know any better and assumed that they had always been twins. Close family and leal lords knew better though yet did not speak her name. 

“Will her memory simply fade away and die with us?” Tears made her eyes shimmer but Cersei refused to let them fall. 

“Never say that.” Jaime breathes. “We are still triplets because she’s still here with us. Her love can never die or leave us. There was no one in this entire world who loved us more than (y/n). Look at me, Cersei.” Hands covered in calluses from years of training in the art of the blade go to cup his older sister’s lovely cheek. Warm to the touch, he beckons her face to tilt up so that their eyes could meet. “Do you still feel love for me?” 

Hesitantly, Cersei nods. “Of course I do. That will never change.” 

“And there was no one in this world who loved (y/n) more than us.” Jaime adds, his thumb smearing Cersei’s tears across her high cheekbones. “Love keeps her alive, as ridiculous as that might sound. She can never be taken from us. Not truly.” 

Thinking of her beloved sister, tears trickled down sparkling like diamonds. “I just miss her so much. I miss holding her in my arms. Kissing her after she makes me laugh. . . It’s been so long since I’ve laughed, Jaime.” 

A sad smile as he pulls Cersei close to his chest, her cheek pressed against the cool metal of his armor. “Do you remember when she let out one of the lions?” 

That caused Cersei to snort a little at the memory. “Of course. That lion came rampaging through the halls with (y/n) on its back.” 

“Father was furious.” 

“No. He wasn’t furious. I saw him after he gave (y/n) a scolding. He had the faintest hint of a smile.” 

“I swear, that girl could make even the prudent of septas laugh.” 

Her chest was heavy as memories pounced on her. 

Jaime took the moment of solemn silence to whisper to Cersei. “So, what becomes of us now?” 

Cersei held (y/n)’s memory close to her, knowing that (y/n) wouldn’t want her beloved sister to live the rest of her days in the dark mourning her. (y/n) had been vibrant and full of so much warmth. It would be a betrayal to her if Cersei never found happiness. 

She casts her gaze out through the window, over the sprawling city of King’s Landing. “We live, like (y/n) would’ve wanted us to do.” 

Jaime nods. “We live and laugh and drink until the world spins uncontrollably. We live like (y/n) would have.” 

And from wherever (y/n) was, she was smiling with approval at her siblings.


End file.
